Grace
Grace is a young elf who once lived in the forest of Green Haven and the elf priestess' daughter. Contrary to her name, she has a very short temper and often runs her mouth when angry or disappointed, making her quite the "Volatile Friend". She idolizes Clover and takes pride in her archery, despite usually having poor results due to firing more than one arrow at once. She is currently staying in the company of Max Harollson, regarding him as her new servant. She is the second girl to join Max's harem. Appearance Grace, like all elves, has pointed ears and rather sharp eyes, hers being bright pink. Being fond of Clover, she ties her green hair up in pigtails to match her idol's, though they are notably shorter than Clover's. She wears a sleeveless green tunic with gold lining, matching gloves, and knee length brown leather boots. Passionate about archery, Grace usually carries an oversized quiver on her back. The reason for the jumbo-sized quiver is due to her wanting to fire several arrows at once. In Season II - Act II she changes her outfit to a green and black belly-bearing tunic, dark green and black gloves, and a brown strap around her upper left arm. She also ditches the pigtails in her hair at Max's insistence in her learning to be her own elf. It's also been noted she wears white panties. Personality Inspired by Clover's spirit, Grace has a fierce and often stubborn personality, never taking anyone's nonsense and quick to cuss out anyone who annoys or disagrees with her. She also takes pride in her archery to the point of arrogance, believing herself naturally gifted just because she's an elf. This pride comes with a price, as she always fills her bow with far too many arrows and sends them flying in every direction except for her intended target (with a few exceptions). The result: arrows everywhere and the ground being victimized due to Grace's furious cussing and powerful little feet. However, despite acting so angry so often, Grace isn't cold-hearted and is even willing to show mercy to those she despises, as demonstrated when given a chance to kill Sivil for her betrayal to her mother and the elves of Green Haven. The reason Grace acts so hatefully is because she wants to hide her fear and pain — like Clover once did after she lost someone important to her. As of Act XI, Grace is driven to save her people from The Sisterhood, and avenge her mother, Celine, who was murdered by Jovian. Relationships Clover Though not originally from Green Haven, Clover rose to be one of the best, if not the best archer the elves of Green Haven ever had. As such, Grace was inspired to be as skilled and brave as Clover, viewing her with pride and devotion. She is especially impressed by Clover's ability to fire more than one arrow at once and has been trying — and failing — to teach herself to mimic the skill. Grace may even view Clover like a big sister. She was devastated when Sivil revealed her plan to kill Clover by sending her on a suicide mission to Rackleholm, a village which Sivil had long known was infested by swarm. Max Harollson Perhaps the first boy she ever talked to, Grace thought very little of Max when they first met and vehemently disliked him due to his relation to monster hunters. As such, she was confused by the kindness and humanity Max showed by placing her in his bed after she was transported to Trixton Pass via the Aquarius Gateway. How and why she ended up there of all places is still a mystery. Upon saving him from being raped and abducted by copycats posing as his sisters, Grace is forcibly holding Max in her debt in much the same way Clover held Kroanette in debt after the elf saved her from bandits in Act V. She's labeled Max as her new servant and plans to use him in assisting her to get revenge for her mother and also make up for the elves his sisters killed in their hunts. In contrast to Lelu, whose feelings for Max borders on love, Grace sees the boy more as a pack mule that needs to be broken in, and isn't afraid to get vulgar or violent to do so. However, in Act XI, there came a moment where Grace showed true tenderness towards Max. Whether it was intentional or not, Grace walked out of her bed at Shadow's Refuge and climbed into Max's. While asleep, she nuzzled against the boy with a gentle smile. The similarities to the way Max and Grace began their relationship is strikingly similar to how rocky of a start Daniel and Clover had when they first met. She insults, berates, and yells constantly while Max keeps a calm, slightly frightened attitude with her. Regardless of her temper and insults, though, Max calls Grace a friend and trusts her. In Season 2, Max's and Grace's relationship started to bloom. During an archery practice that Max promised to help Grace with, he discovered that Grace's idolizing of Clover was the reason for her inability to improve. She was trying too hard to be like someone else and was setting too high an expectation for herself. Max managed to inspire Grace to leave Clover's shadow and become her own archer and her own elf. He even said she was cute with her hair down. As for her archery, Max was able to assist Grace when he explained to her how his sister Mae perfected her archery skills by putting a lock on her repeater when she first started. This was so she could perfect her aim by shooting just one arrow at a time. Through this, Max managed to convince Grace to practice firing just one arrow from her bow so as to perfect her accuracy. And with this, Grace finally started seeing the results she wanted. To Max's embarrassment, though, he was ordered to spank Grace's butt every time she misses with her bow, so as to encourage her to further keep good accuracy — this idea came from Max when he explained how Mae did something similar to improve her skills. Little does Max know, however, is that Grace greatly enjoys Max spanking her, enough to spark lust into her. Currently, Max and Grace are starting to get along as friends, though she still acts bossy with him. This is to hide her growing feelings, which are now strong enough that Grace wants to kiss Max on the lips — which she almost managed before she was interrupted by an enraged Lelu. Lelu Their relationship is very much like how Triska's and Alyssa's began when they first met. They are bitter and insult one another constantly: Lelu because of how Grace mistreats Max and Grace because of her anger over her mother's death and her home's invasion. She views Lelu as a "fat cow" and doesn't seem eager in getting to know her. The two often fight by slapping each other and, when fighting over Max, have tugs-of-war with his arms. It's possible that Grace may be jealous of Lelu because of how close she is to Max. Harem Status "You can't run, you can't hide, her arrows will find you, even in the darkest night." — Poem by Alexander Gordon ... Trivia Grace bears a few similarities with Mae Harollson. Both girls have slender frames and have a hand in archery. Additionally, between Lelu and Bermuda, and Mika and Milly, they are youngest in age. Quotes Season 1 Lelu: (to Grace) "...your aim with the bow is simply appalling! You have got to be the worst archer of all the elves in Eden! You couldn't have struck down near that many monsters all on your own. It took you all the arrows Max had at his place to kill those three copycats that attacked us, and even then you missed with over half of them! Grace: "FUCK YOU!" ~Act XI, Ch.6 Season 2 Artwork Grace - Elf.png Grace - Season II.png Category:Characters Category:Elf